Amor del bueno
by Sophie-Sanz
Summary: Una historia, él, ella, luna, la magia, mi vida, mi paz, un destino, the one, un sentimiento, se apiadó de mí, lo desconocido, duda, real, miedo, soledad, dolor, silencio, amor del bueno, el llamado, luz, la pasión, de repente... flotas, nadie, un solo latido, one soul, un silencio. Cuando agarraba el disco una mano pálida lo tomó, Isabella levantó la mira y se perdió en esos ojos.


**_Ok... esta historia, sincermente, me hizo llorar, me inspire mucho... cuando escuche esta canción enserio se me ocurrió de volada, escribi una nota, porqueestaba escribiendo "Arriesgarse es bueno" y si empiezó a escribir otra me olvido completamente de la otra y ya cuando la quiero escribir otra vez se me va la inspiración, me aburre y ya no la escribo..._**

**_Bueno continuando con esto, agggg... a mi si me hizo llorar... esta historia es una de mis favoritas! LA AMO... espero que de ustedes tambien :D_**

* * *

**_AMOR DEL BUENO_**

**_by: Sophie-Sanz_**

En una habitación blanca, tristemente fría, en la cual había una mujer de piel albina, cabello castaño rojizo, ojos de un extraño café, de 26 años y que además estaba embarazada, se encontraba al lado de una cama sollozando en silencio, sufriendo en silencio.

Aferrada de la mano de la persona que más le importaba en su vida, de la persona que le enseñó a vivir nuevamente, de la persona que le juró amor eterno frente a Dios y a su familia, de la persona que se hace llamar… su esposo, el cual estaba postrado en esa cama de sabanas blancas, al igual que toda la habitación. Ya no desprendían aquella calidez que siempre rodeaba a la pareja.

"¿Por qué?" esa es la pregunta que se venía haciendo desde que la enfermera, con voz falsa, le avisó que su esposo estaba inmóvil en una habitación del hospital general de Forks. ¿Por qué? Si su esposo era un ser maravilloso que le gustaba ayudar a las personas, siempre lo había sabido, desde aquella primavera que se conocieron lo vio en sus ojos, eso hace ya 9 años, pero siempre lo tenía presente, ese fue el día en el que empezó a vivir nuevamente.

A Isabella, como se llamaba esa mujer, le informaron que su esposo, Edward Cullen, había sufrido un accidente automovilístico. Un tipo iba ebrio y en el carril equivocado, casualmente en esa carretera iba pasando Edward, con su reluciente Volvo plateado, después de un día lleno de trabajo en el hospital, que por estar demasiado cansado no se dio cuenta que unos metros más adelante se veían una luces, cuando se percató de aquello ya era demasiado tarde, el vehículo del ebrio colisiono contra el Volvo de Edward.

Bella, de preferencia, al estar pendiente de Edward, que no daba indicios de despertar, calló rendida, aprisionando la mano de su esposo.

_Como cuchillo_

_En la mantequilla_

_Entraste a mi vida_

_Cuando me moría_

Una joven de 17 años, que había ahorrado el suficiente dinero para comprar el último disco de su cantante favorito, se dirigía a la tienda de música de Port Ángeles. Al abrir la puerta del establecimiento, el típico tintinear de la campana se escuchó, se sonrojó levemente al ver que las personas que andaban cerca de la puerta voltearon a verla. Haciendo una cortina con su cabello se dirigió al pasillo de la letra "R".

Se alegró que al menos quedara un disco, pues era deprimente ver como otras personas podían comprarlo la primera semana. Al momento que agarraba el disco titulado "En la luna", una mano pálida lo tomó del otro extremo, Bella ya estaba dispuesta a gritarle a esa persona que el disco ya lo había ganado ella, pero al levantar la vista olvidó lo que iba a hacer pues se perdió en un par de ojos dorados.

_Como la luna_

_Por la rendija_

_Así te metiste_

_Entre mis pupilas_

El muchacho le sonrió amablemente perdiéndose en esos pozos que te enseñaban la inocencia más pura que se ha visto en los tiempos.

-Perdona, tu llévate el disco –fue el muchacho el primero en salir del letargo en el que se habían perdido.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente y contestar sin enredarse.

-Gra… gracias –fue lo único que pudo decir, el joven, aunque sólo fue un susurro, pensó que era la voz de un ángel, ella era un ángel.

Isabella agarró el disco y se dirigía a caja para pagarlo, pero la misma mano pálida se lo impidió, volteó a ver qué era lo que quería.

-Mmm… perdón por mi intromisión, pero ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? –preguntó el joven nervioso, era verdad que no era el típico mujeriego, ninguna mujer le llamaba la atención, ya que todas las que conocía, o veía eran superficiales, a parte de su madre y hermana, pero con ella, un sentimiento agradable, como si estuviera en casa, lo embargó. Isabella sólo se le quedó viendo sopesando si contestarle o no, lo inspeccionó con la mirada, tenía un cabello indomable de un tono rubio rojizo, que parecía cobrizo, recorrió su rostro, amable, perfecto, parecía tallado por las diosas de la belleza, su cuerpo no era de esos musculosos, pero si tenía lo suyo, volvió a su rostro y miró esos ojos ámbar, que le gritaban verdades hermosas, que le gritaban que él era un buen hombre, le gritaban lo que su boca no podía decir… todavía.

-Isabella… Swan –contestó al fin, sabiendo que no se arrepentiría de haberlo dicho.

-Mucho gusto Isabella, mi nombre es Edward Cullen –le tendió la mano, la cual Isabella miró indecisa, pero al final terminó aceptando. Al momento que estas se tocaron, un escalofrío, parecido a una corriente eléctrica, recorrió la columna vertebral de los dos jóvenes.

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_Sin una ley, sin un horario_

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño, donde estabas tú_

Isabella retiró rápidamente su mano, como si su toque le hubiese quemado, y no era para más, se había sorprendido de que algo que jamás había sentido le hubiera afectado de tal manera y más que le haya gustado.

Por su parte, el chico Edward, sonrió como nunca había sonreído en su vida, conocía la sensación, no porque ya la haya experimentado, sino que sus padres les contaron a su hermana y a él, que al encontrar lo que más les haría falta, su otra mitad, sentirían una sacudida extremadamente agradable, al tocarlo/tocarla y que no querrían soltarlo/soltarla por nada, y eso es lo que sintió Edward al tocar la mano de esa muchacha castaña, además esa teoría estaba sumamente comprobada, su hermana Alice, había sentido eso mismo cuando a los 15 años conoció a su actual novio, Jasper Hale, al darle un abrazo cuando él los presento.

Isabella carraspeó incomoda por el silencio que se formó.

-Yo… debo irme, fue un gusto conocerte Edward Cullen –le sonrió, fue una sonrisa triste, no quería alejarse de él, se había sentido al menos un momento viva a su lado.

No quería regresar a una casa donde ya no se sentía esa felicidad que caracterizaba a la familia Swan. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía sola, aunque tuviera a su hermano Emmett, se sentía como si se ahogara, las personas que la conocían se extrañaban de verla sin vida, ya que de esa familia, ella era la más viva, no graciosa, como su hermano, pero si llena de alegría. Era comprensible su cambio tan radical, pues, ¿Quién no se sentiría así al perder a sus padres? ¿Al perder a las personas que te querían desde el momento que eras un frijolito? ¿Al perder a las personas que no te reprochaban tus errores, sino que te comprendían y te ayudaban a salir adelante? Porque los hermanos Swan tenían ese tipo de padres, que aunque no fueran ricos económicamente, eran ricos sentimentalmente, tenían mucho amor que dar, y eso es lo que más debe de importar en las familias, que hubiera amor, con el amor los problemas desaparecían por momentos, con el amor sabias que las cosas podrían marchar mejor, no perfectamente, pero mejor.

-¡No! –medio gritó Edward –disculpa, te invito a tomar una taza de café ¿sí? –Edward rezaba para que aceptara.

-Ok, te acepto un café –le regaló una sonrisa verdadera, llevaba meses sin sonreír.

Fueron a caja y pagaron el disco de Reyli, salieron de ahí rozándose hombro con hombro y se dirigieron a una cafetería que quedaba a dos cuadras de ahí.

Esto sin saberlo era el comienzo de una historia de amor, de amor del bueno.

_Y nadie lo buscaba_

_Y nadie lo planeo así_

_En el destino estaba _

_Que fueras para mí_

Desde ese día Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen se hicieron inseparables, se convirtieron en mejores amigos, con sentimientos para nada oscuros, todo lo contrario, sentimientos puros y verdaderos, esto era un amor sincero, como decía _La Biblia _sobre el amor_: "El amor es siempre paciente y amable, y nuca celoso. El amor nunca es jactancioso o presumido. Nunca es rudo o egoísta. Nunca se ofende ni es rencoroso. El amor no se deleita con los pecados de otros, sino se deleita con la verdad. Siempre está dispuesto a disculpar, a confiar, a sentir esperanza y a soportar lo que sobrevenga."_

Ese tipo de amor, exactamente es el que tenía Isabella y Edward.

Ellos junto con los hermanos Hale, Jasper y Rosalie, que por cierto era novia de Emmett, los cuales se conocían por la universidad, la hermanita de Edward, Alice, y Emmett, eran un grupo de amigos unidos, únicos, que se apoyaban en todo, que ayudaron a sacar a los hermanos Swan de ese horrible laberinto de tristeza, cuando se enteraron de la causa. Los ayudaron a ser los mismos de antes, a Emmett, a ser el niño que nunca dejó de ser, con sus bromas, acciones y comentarios subidas de tono, pero por eso no menos graciosas, y a Isabella o Bella, como le puso Edward, la ayudaron a ser la misma niña inocente con carácter fuerte que estaba llena de vida. A Edward le encantaba que fuera así, feliz, alegre, risueña, viva, estaba completamente enamorado de ella, al igual que ella de él, y esa noche él se le declararía en su prado con una sorpresa.

_Y nadie lo apostaba_

_Que yo fuera tan feliz_

_Pero Cupido se apiado de mí_

_Se apiado de mí_

_Se apiado de mí_

Alice y Rose arreglaron a Bella, no es que ella no tuviera sentido de la moda, pero en esos momentos no tenia cabeza para eso, ya que cuando Edward le preparaba una sorpresa era porque le tenía que decir algo verdaderamente importante.

Emmett la llevó hasta donde se podía ir en carro, pues el hermoso prado estaba en el corazón del bosque del lluvioso Forks, se despidió de su oso, como lo llamaban por su complexión, y se adentró al bosque, cuidando que no se estropeara su vestido o no se callera.

Vislumbró una luz, sabiendo que era la de la luz de la luna que hacía ver mágico el prado, al llegar tuvo que contener unas cuantas lágrimas, el alrededor del prado, que estaba lleno de pequeñas flores silvestres color lilas, estaba adornado con lucecitas, en medio del lugar había una mesa para dos con un mantel blanco y comida encima de esta, alrededor de la mesa había pétalos rojos y blancos, que misteriosamente no se perdían con las flores silvestres, pareciera que estas fueron puestas ahí una por una, el lugar se veía simplemente hermoso, se veía sacado de un cuento de hadas, parecía que Bella estaba en uno, pero algo faltaba, faltaba su príncipe azul. Cuando lo vio, su respiración se cortó, se veía sencillamente perfecto, enfundado en ese traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color que el traje.

Edward al ver envuelta a Bella con ese vestido blanco parecía un ángel bajado del cielo, podía sentir su aura pura, podía ver sus alas blancas y grandes que se extendían, era una imagen irreal, pero tan real a la vez.

-Edward/Bella –susurraron los dos a la vez.

-Estás preciosa… despampanante diría yo –y como con todos los cumplidos que le hacía Edward, se sonrojó.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal –Edward ensanchó su sonrisa.

Se sentaron a cenar lo que, sorpresivamente, Edward cocinó, mientras platicaban de la "tortura" que Bella pasó al arreglarse, en un momento dado los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, expresando sus sentimientos con la mirada, al ver pasar la alma de Bella por sus ojos, Edward se armó de valor para comunicarle lo que siempre le había querido decir.

_Como una dulce voz _

_En el silencio_

_Así nos llegó el amor_

_Amor del bueno_

-Bella, te hice venir aquí, por una razón –suspiró –desde hace mucho tiempo que te lo quiero decir, pero tenía miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad… pero ya no puedo callarlo más, ya no puedo verte sin querer decírtelo… ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo Isabella Swan!  
"Tu eres mi otra mitad, tu eres la pieza que faltaba para que mi corazón estuviera completo… te amo ya no lo puedo callar más.

Isabella tenía los ojos como platos, todo esto era irreal, esto no podía estar pasando, cabía la posibilidad de que se haya caído en el bosque y desmayado para que soñara que el mismísimo Edward Cullen le confesara que la amaba, pero ni en su más retorcido sueño, que era que una cebra llamada Zou le hablaba, pasaba eso.

Edward interpretó su silencio como que ella no sentía lo mismo.

-Lo siento, sabía que no te lo tenía que haber dicho, lo sabía, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien hermosa com...? –no pudo terminar ya que un fino dedo se posó en sus labios.

-Edward, ¿qué cosas dices? Yo debería de decir eso, no es posible que alguien como tu se fije en alguien como yo

-Pero tú eres hermosa

-Y tu eres guapo, caballeroso, cariñoso, amable, perfecto… y te quiero decir que yo igual te amo, eres único, eres mi otra mitad, eres perfecto para mí, te amo con locura –se acercó a él y lo besó, Edward estaba más que sorprendido, pero respondió el beso. Aquel beso era el más dulce e inocente, igual que ellos, demostraban todos sus sentimientos. Isabella suspiró cuando se separaron, había soñado hace tiempo un beso así con él, solamente él.

-Te amo Bells, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –Bella sonrió enormemente.

-Por supuesto que sí, te amo –susurró para que después él la besara con un poco más de pasión.

Ahora estaban completos, se sentían completos.

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_Sin una ley, sin un horario_

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño, donde estabas tú_

Se acostaron en el pasto, luego de poner una manta, para mirar las estrellas, esto era más que vida, esto era estar en el cielo, sabían que desde ahora todo iba a ir de maravilla, con todo y altibajos.

Edward se giró hacia Bella, era mejor la vista que daba ella, con sus ojos chocolates, su nariz respingona, sus labios rosados, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello caoba que se esparcía por el suelo, esto era mejor que ver estrellas.

Levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, Bella volteó a verlo y le sonrió cariñosamente, él siguió acariciándola.

Isabella en ese momento supo que estaba soñando, ya no sentía las caricias de Edward, escuchaba su voz lejana, también sabía que esto era un sueño porque esto ya había pasado, y ahí calló en la cruda verdad. Su esposo estaba en una cama de hospital inconsciente… su sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla, donde ella estaba en un lugar oscuro donde su propia sombra la abandonaba, estaba completamente sola… pero eso no iba a pasar, ya no más, sabía que aunque Edward no estuviera con ella físicamente, estaba con ella espiritualmente, nunca la abandonaría, lo prometió ante Dios y su ahora familia, y lo iba a cumplir.

Bella empezó a sentir unas caricias por su rostro, como le tocaban las mejillas, su nariz, sus ojos, como delineaban sus labios, tocaban su cabello, la sensación se sentía tan bien que siempre la reconocería, ya que nunca dejaría de sentir esa sacudida que se colaba por todo su ser y se concentraba en su corazón.

Se empezó a remover incomoda por la posición en la que se encontraba, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la pared blanca, recorrió la habitación y ¡sorpresa! Se topó con unos pozos ámbar que la veían con amor, adoración¸ cariño. A bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ¡Dios! Había estado tan preocupada, casi, casi le dan desmayos, pero no se tenía que preocupar demasiado, tenía que procurar el bienestar de su hija, pero en esos momentos no lo podía hacer, moriría si perdiera a su marido, si tan sólo con sabe que estaba inconsciente sentía un hoyo en su pecho, como si no tuviera corazón, ya que Edward se había convertido en ese órgano que la hacía vivir.

Bella se arrojó a sus brazos, mientras lloraba desgarradoramente, nunca se había sentido así de sola, ni cuando sus padres los dejaron se había sentido así.

_Y nadie lo buscaba_

_Y nadie lo planeó así_

_En el destino estaba_

_Que fueras para mí_

-Tonto, tonto, tonto, mil veces tonto… ¡Te odio! –susurraba mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho y Edward dejaba que lo hiciera, sabía que tenía que desahogarse, sabía lo malditamente sola que se había sentido cuando él estaba inconsciente, sabía que lo necesitaba, también para que supiera que nunca la dejaría, él cumpliría la promesa de estar mínimo toda una eternidad juntos.

-Bells –habló con voz ronca, pues a tenía mucho tiempo que se había despertado encontrándose a su ángel roto, con lágrimas secas en el rostro, pero no por eso menos hermosa. Isabella levantó el rostro a su llamado –no te preocupes, no lo hagas, ahora estoy bien… estas embarazada, debes cuidar a nuestro bebé.

-¡Pero eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté si casi pude perderte? ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Mi vida no tiene sentido si tú no estás conmigo!  
"Ya te quiero ver a ti cuando a mi me pase algo.

-No lo digas ni de broma, me muero si es así.

-¡Ese es el punto! ¡Por Dios! Ninguno puede vivir sin el otro.

Los demás estaban en el pasillo ajenos a lo que pasaba en la habitación, estaban preocupados por el gruñonsito Eddie y por Bells, no querían que a ninguno de los 3 les pasara algo, así que con ese pensamiento se dirigieron a la habitación, la abrieron sin tocar, pensando que Bella estaría dormida y Edward sin despertar, pero fue su sorpresa al ver a cierta parejita en la cama dándose besos subidos de tono, ella estaba a horcadas sobre él y él tenía las manos bajo la blusa de ella.

Emmett carraspeó divertido, aliviado y nuevamente feliz, al igual que todos, ya querían ver la carita roja de Bella, y así fue, ella volteó lentamente y al verlos su cara adquirió un rojo carmín.

-¡Gruñonsito Eddie ya despertaste! –gritó Emmett –pero Bells, sé que lo extrañaste y mucho pero no te lo tienes que comer –reprendió el oso divertido, haciendo sonrojar más a Bella y causando la risa de los demás.

-Hijo que bueno que despertaste, nos tenías a todos preocupados –habló Esme, la madre de Edward.

-Lo siento ma, ya le prometí a esta señorita que no manejare más si estoy cansado –dijo mirando a Bella.

El doctor Carlisle Cullen, padre de Edward y Alice, y esposo de Esme, entró con una enfermera, la cual sacó a todos, menos a Bella, para revisar al paciente.

Cuando nuevamente se quedaron solos, Bella se acostó en la cama con Edward, y este la abrazó por detrás, Bella recargó su cabeza en su pecho, mientras Edward posaba las manos en el vientre de ella para después acariciarlo lentamente.

"Te amo" se susurraban de vez en cuando.

Y así en esa cama, de ese hospital se encontraba el amor más puro y verdadero, conocido mejor como "_Amor del bueno"_, esperando la llegada de un nuevo miembro, al cual le darían ese amor.

_Y nadie lo apostaba_

_Que yo fuera tan feliz_

_Pero Cupido se apiado de mí_

_Se apiado de mí_

_Se apiado de mí_


End file.
